


Gra świateł

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Admiring From a Distance, Angst, F/M, Fascination, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Unrequited Not Quite Love, epilogue compliant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest zaintrygowany kobietą, która była na tyle szalona, żeby wyjść za Dracona Malfoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gra świateł

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na livejournalu w 2009 roku jako odpowiedź na Never Will I Never Meme. Ktoś zasugerował, że nigdy nie napisałabym Harry/Astoria. Cóż, mylił się :)

— Kurczak czy ryba? — Ginny pyta z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach, a gdy tak patrzy na niego wyczekująco, Harry zamiera, zmartwiały z przerażenia. Nie wie, dlaczego tak reaguje na to niewinne przecież pytanie, a może wie, ale boi się do tego przyznać. To w końcu takie _głupie_ , ale za każdym razem, gdy Ginny prosi go o podjęcie decyzji, Harry czuje, jakby znowu dźwigał na swoich barkach losy świata.

Nie rozumie, skąd mu się to wzięło, bo przecież dokonywanie wyborów (i to znacznie trudniejszych niż to, co ma zjeść na obiad) nie jest mu obce. Odkąd skończył jedenaście lat, odkąd Hagrid zabrał go z domu Dursleyów, Harry musi wybierać. Draco Malfoy czy Ron Weasley, zabić czy darować mu życie, pokłonić się czy nie, powiedzieć prawdę czy skłamać, uwierzyć innym czy zaufać sobie, Ginny czy reszta świata, on sam czy reszta świata…? Całe jego życie było jednym wielkim, cholernym wyborem.

I może dlatego chciałby, chociaż nigdy tego głośno nie powie, żeby teraz, kiedy już wszystko jest dobrze, kiedy spełnił swoją życiową rolę barana prowadzonego na rzeź, żeby teraz te wszystkie decyzje podejmował za niego ktoś inny. Harry zastanawia się, czy może podzielić się swoimi lękami z Ginny. Bawi się tą myślą od dłuższego czasu, ale nigdy nie decyduje się zwierzyć żonie. Zawsze był dla niej bohaterem — takiego go pokochała i chyba takim go ciągle widzi. Nie chce, nie może jej zawieść. Nie ją i nie w ten sposób. Czasami ma przez to wątpliwości — jeżeli od tylu lat upiera się, aby być dla niej Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, to czy w takim razie Ginny w ogóle go zna? Co za bzdury, myśli zaraz, wszystko mu się plącze, powinien przestać się tyle martwić.

Ale od czasu Wielkiej Bitwy Harry po prostu jest zmęczony, jest tak potwornie, nieludzko zmęczony, tylko że Ginny czeka i spogląda na niego ufnie, więc Harry wybiera.

— Kurczak.

Jeszcze tego nie wie, ale już wkrótce zrozumie, że to wszystko przez Astorię Greengrass.

 

 

 

— Fretka się żeni. — Z kuchni dobiega Harry'ego głos Ginny.

— Kto? — pyta zdezorientowany, niepewny, czy dobrze usłyszał.

— Fretka. — Ginny wtyka rudą głowę do salonu. — Biała, zdumiewająco skoczna? Swego czasu pięknie odbijała się od szkolnych korytarzy…

— Malfoy?! — Harry nie może uwierzyć własnym uszom. Ginny śmieje się perliście i na powrót znika w kuchni. — Żartujesz!

— Sam zobacz, _Prorok_ leży na stole.

Harry bierze gazetę do ręki, ale ku jego rozczarowaniu pierwszą stronę zajmuje reportaż z otwarcia nowego sierocińca. Przekręca kartkę — tabele wyników angielskiej ligi quidditcha. Kolejną — plan przebudowy ulicy Pokątnej. Przegląda _Proroka_ z coraz większym zniecierpliwieniem, aż w końcu dociera na jedną z ostatnich stron, gdzie znajduje się rubryka towarzyska. Środkową kolumnę zajmuje niezbyt szczegółowa informacja dotycząca zaręczyn Dracona Malfoya z Astorią Greengrass. Zdjęcie jest tylko jedno i kiepskiej jakości, ale Harry i tak nie ma problemów z rozpoznaniem na nim Malfoya; jasnowłosy czarodziej spogląda z niesmakiem w obiektyw, kręcąc się niecierpliwie. Jednak pomimo wyraźnej niechęci do bycia fotografowanym, bez wahania ustawia się w samym środku kadru.

Ponieważ Harry zna Malfoya od lat i dobrze wie, czego może się po nim spodziewać, nie na nim skupia swoją uwagę. O wiele bardziej intrygująca wydaje mu się młodziutka czarownica, którą ten kretyn zepchnął niemal na krawędź fotografii. W przeciwieństwie do narzeczonego, dziewczyna prawie się nie rusza. Jest tak bardzo niepozorna, tak do bólu przeciętna, że w każdej innej sytuacji Harry nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi. Niepokojące jest, że — o ile redaktor nie pomylił jej wieku — Astoria była z nim w Hogwarcie całe trzy lata, a mimo to, Harry za nic nie może jej sobie przypomnieć. Dopiero gdy czyta o jej zerwanych zaręczynach z Terrym Bootem i wyobraża ją sobie w towarzystwie znajomego Krukona, zaczyna wydawać mu się znajoma.

Nagle Astoria Greengrass ze zdjęcia przeszywa go bystrym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem swoich niebieskich oczu i w przebłysku świadomości Harry wie, że to wszystko jej wina.

 

 

 

Od tamtej pory widzi Astorię, już teraz Malfoy, dosłownie wszędzie. Widzi, jak przemyka korytarzami Ministerstwa Magii, załatwiając sobie tylko wiadome sprawy, kiedy robi zakupy na Pokątnej i bywa na niemal każdej publicznej imprezie. Zawsze uwieszona na ramieniu Malfoya, Astoria wydaje się posłusznie chodzić za nim krok w krok. Harry jednak czuje, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie.

Chociaż jej nie zna, a poza tym nic nie wskazuje na to, by była kimś niezwykłym, Harry'emu i tak się wydaje, że jest dla Malfoya za dobra. Co ty w nim widzisz? — ma ochotę zapytać, wiedziony perwersyjną ciekawością. Harry nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie Malfoya z nikim, a co dopiero z wyglądającą całkiem normalnie dziewczyną. Zdrowy, oparty na wzajemnym szacunku i zaufaniu związek? To do Malfoya po prostu nie pasuje.

Harry nawet nie zauważa, kiedy zaczyna śledzić ewentualne oznaki kryzysu w ich relacjach. Jest pewien, że ukrywają prawdziwe nieszczęście głęboko pod płaszczykiem towarzyskiej uprzejmości.

Na jednym z ministerialnych bankietów, na którym nie zabrakło oczywiście Malfoyów, nadarza się wreszcie idealna okazja, aby Harry mógł dowieść swojej teorii. Astoria i Draco rozmawiają cicho z Kingstone'em z Departamentu Finansów, ale coś chyba idzie nie tak, bo nagle Kingstone blednie, Malfoy zaczyna uśmiechać się złośliwie, a Astoria wygląda na jednocześnie wściekłą i urażoną do żywego. Trwa to dosłownie chwilę; już po kilku sekundach wszyscy troje odzyskują nad sobą panowanie. Kingstone przeprasza młodych i odchodzi szybko. Wówczas Astoria łapie Malfoya za rękę i wyprowadza go na zewnątrz, do ogrodu. Nie chcąc stracić ich z oczu, Harry tłumaczy Ginny i przyjaciołom, że musi na chwilę wyjść do łazienki, po czym wykrada się z przyjęcia.

Znajduje ich kilkanaście metrów od wyjścia. W takim miejscu, aby bawiących się w środku gości nie dobiegły ich krzyki, nawet gdyby zawiodło _Mufflatio_. Harry czuje, jak uczucie triumfu rozlewa się po jego piersi przyjemnym ciepłem.

Astoria krzyczy, nie, nie krzyczy, _wrzeszczy_ jak opętana. Malfoy wygląda na równie wściekłego, choć nie mówi nic, ograniczając się do piorunowania żony wzrokiem. Harry przygląda się ich kłótni z dziwną fascynacją — wielokrotnie widział podobne sceny między Ronem i Hermioną, ale on i Ginny nigdy nie posprzeczali się tak gwałtownie. Astoria dalej zdziera sobie gardło i wymachuje rękami, aż nagle oklapła całkowicie, zmalała, ucichła. Jej policzki, Harry widzi to nawet z tej odległości, lśnią od łez.

Można się było spodziewać, że Draco Malfoy unieszczęśliwi żonę, Harry nigdy nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Nie, nie życzył mu źle — Harry wyrósł z Malfoya i ze szkolnych animozji jeszcze przed końcem wojny. Wiedział jednak, jakim człowiekiem Malfoy jest, nie miał co do niego żadnych złudzeń i dlatego widząc, jak prowadzi niemal normalne, prawie szczęśliwe życie, czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wywrócił cały jego świat do góry nogami…

Draco nagle wyciąga w stronę Astorii rękę i dotyka jej ramienia; ona początkowo nie reaguje, ciągle zapłakana, chyba pociągająca nosem. Po chwili jednak prostuje plecy i unosi głowę, ocierając mokre policzki wierzchem dłoni. Malfoy krzywi się na ten widok i wyciąga z kieszeni szaty chusteczkę. Astoria przyjmuje ją z małym, niepewnym uśmiechem. Draco mówi coś do niej, a ona prycha, ciągle rozzłoszczona, ale już wyraźnie spokojniejsza. Rozmawiają jeszcze przez kilka minut, które dziewczyna wykorzystuje na doprowadzenie się do porządku, a potem zdejmują _Mufflatio_  i wracają do środka. Jak gdyby nigdy nic.

A Harry czuje, że znowu nic nie jest tak, jak być powinno, ale teraz już przynajmniej nie ma wątpliwości, czyja to wina.

 

 

 

Jest inna niż Ginny, to pewne. Gdyby nie to, że Harry patrzy na świat przez pryzmat swoich bliskich, nawet nie próbowałby ich porównać, bo przy płomiennorudej, roześmianej Ginny Astoria wygląda jak cień prawdziwej osoby. Ginny to czerwienie, pomarańcze, żółcie i brązy, to promienne uśmiechy, śmiałe żarty i serce na dłoni. Małomówna, uważna Astoria w swoich pastelach wydaje się być w jej obecności praktycznie niewidzialna. Ginny jest słońcem, a Astoria niewyraźnym świetlnym refleksem.

A jednak jest w niej coś, co Harry'ego przeraża i fascynuje jednocześnie, coś, co sprawia, że domyśla się, że Astoria ma dwie twarze, a jemu było dane widzieć tylko jedną, tę oficjalną i kawałeczek drugiej — wtedy, gdy śledził ją i Malfoya. Harry nie rozumie, jak to się stało, że po takiej kłótni oboje potrafią się odnosić do siebie tak zwyczajnie i zastanawia się, czy gdyby on zrobił coś równie strasznego — bo domyślał się, że cokolwiek Malfoy powiedział Kingstone'owi, musiało to być wyjątkowo wredne — to czy Ginny równie szybko by mu wybaczyła. Z jednej strony myśli, że tak, bo przecież Ginny wybaczyłaby mu wszystko, ale z drugiej wie, że nigdy nie zaryzykuje, żeby to sprawdzić.

W tej krótkiej chwili epifanii Harry zazdrości Malfoyowie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, ale zawiść mija tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Harry wie, że co jak co, ale to uczucie w stosunku do Dracona Malfoya jest z jego strony wyjątkowo głupie i zupełnie nieuzasadnione. Ma ochotę wyśmiać swój własny kretynizm.

Stojąca nieopodal Astoria dokładnie w tym momencie unosi wzrok prosto na Harry'ego, dokładnie tak, jak kilka tygodni temu zrobiła jej fotografia. Jest w jej oczach coś, co mrozi Harry'emu krew w żyłach, ale jest też to, co tak bardzo chciałby zobaczyć w spojrzeniu swojej żony i Harry nie może nic poradzić na to, że znowu czuje ukłucie zazdrości.

Astoria Malfoy uśmiecha się delikatnym, wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem.

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
